


Who needs page 105 when you have a luxury bathroom? [Castle/Beckett.]

by lone_lilly



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this has no redeemable value unless you like the idea of Castle and Beckett naked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who needs page 105 when you have a luxury bathroom? [Castle/Beckett.]

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/) who has pretty good taste in television

  
**Title** Who needs page 105 when you have a luxury bathroom?  
 **Author:** [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Castle_  
 **Pairing:** Castle / Beckett  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Spoilers:** season 4  
 **Summary:** this has no redeemable value unless you like the idea of Castle and Beckett naked  
 **Notes:** for [](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mammothluv**](http://mammothluv.dreamwidth.org/) who has pretty good taste in television

  


She's going to come soon.

Her back bows and she presses her hands hard against the slick shower wall to brace herself, every thrust of his hips into hers causing the sensations roaring up inside her to lick deliciously at her spine.

This is all still new to them and the intensity of it surprises her, the way his fingers grasp her hips and his teeth graze her shoulder. She's already come once, _no_ , twice before, but the way he's driving into her, there's nothing gentle about it, none of the hesitancy she would have expected so early on in this. He fucks her like he knows she isn't going to break, like she's still Kate Beckett and he's still Castle and she could still roundhouse kick his ass into next Wednesday if she needed. And he _knows_ it.

And Jesus, doesn't that make this even that much hotter for her.

She can hear her own panting through the din of his multiple shower heads, feel his grunts echo through her body. Close, close close. It's all she can think now beyond the heat of the water scalding her body and the way she feels like she's splitting open and, holy shit, this is going to decimate her and just as she pushes hard against him, her head falling forward, her teeth biting precariously into her lip-- it all goes away.

It takes her moment to figure it out; she's pretty sure he didn't finish yet and she damn well knows she didn't and yet all evidence seems to lean toward him ceasing all movement inside her.

"Oh, GOD, Castle, why did you _stop_?" She's whining. WHINING. She's going to have to kill him for this.

"Trust me," he groans and she glares at him over her shoulder, ignoring the way the sight of his wet, naked chest makes her clench around him.

"I'm going to shoot you." Better. That sounds more like her.

"Your gun is in the bedroom." Crap. The bastard is right.

He swipes his hand over her stomach, fingers the small pucker of her scar between her breasts. The sensation is weird, too sensitive like when he kissed her belly button their first night together and she almost jumped right out of her skin. She hates that scar but then his hand moves to her breast, thumbs her nipple as he kisses a corresponding spot on her back and she forgets all about bullet wounds and missing snipers.

"Castle, _move_." It's an order. A threat. He does not want to test her on this. This is not the same thing as 'stay in the car, Castle.' Or, 'stop talking, Castle.' This is _serious_. She'll give him to the count of three. One. Two. Thr--

"Yes, ma'am," he quips and then he does move, slowly, slowly, oh, how can he only move an inch at a time inside of her? Isn't he aching like she is? Her toes curl and she digs her fingernails into the wall, scrabbling for purchase as it feels like her whole body clings to his invasion. Dear God, he was right. This is even better than before. She hates him. And loves him. Whatever.

This slow climb back up is torturous. She imagines she can feel him throbbing inside her; she's never felt anything so acutely in her life and he manages to take her completely by surprise when he abandons her breast to slide slippery fingers between her legs. It's just right, the way he presses against her, firm and light at the same time and it stuns her that he knows her body so well already.

She hears herself moan, presses her forehead to the tile and that's it, she's done. He drags the orgasm out of her the way she pulls the truth from a suspect, laying down traps until she has no choice but to stumble blindly into one, realizing too late that she never stood a chance. He is an expert at her; he always has been. When will she learn?

His pace quickens and she turns her head to watch him through the haze of orgasm, his eyes darkening noticeably the closer he gets to the edge. How has she never noticed how hot that is?

"Are you coming, Castle?" she teases, schooling her face into the same mask she wears at work, watching his own tighten into a grimace of concentration. _Not the only one good at this, are you?_

"Right behind you," he grits out as she feels his body tense against hers, his hips moving furiously against the tide of his climax.

 _Literally,_ she finishes the joke in her head and she can't stop the grin that follows.

Exactly the way they work best.


End file.
